


For Services Rendered

by st_aurafina



Category: The Retired Angel of Death - Jamie Lackey
Genre: Alien Planet, Gen, Post-Canon, seafood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Brittany has no problems eating meat.





	For Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



Brittany doesn't question the ethics of eating meat. She's a retired killer. She knows death – she's _been_ death. She's not afraid to eat it. Or photograph it.

She swims in blood-tepid water with a pod of orange porpoises that slip over and around her body like they're in a pot of swirling noodles. One of them brings her a starfish, twenty-legged and spiny, then corkscrews away, delighted with itself. 

At her hotel, the chef is ecstatic: the starfish is a delicacy, he would love to prepare it for her. Brittany forgoes the porpoise sashimi that night. It's been paid for.


End file.
